


Wild Wish

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Dark is Rising - Susan Cooper
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Wild Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sistermagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistermagpie/gifts).



Once again Jane stood on the headland outside Trewissick, staring at a woven figure. Barney and Simon still didn't know why she'd wanted to come to Cornwall, although they'd abetted her, distracting their parents with phone calls about the perils of uni and art school and a lack of laundry skills that had sent her mother off in one direction and her father in another. And that had freed Jane for this.

A sturdy brown haired boy smiled at her from the photograph in her hand. She knew that he was sad, despite the smile. Knew that he was lonely, and didn't need to be. Knew that he was powerful, although he seemed as common as the grass.

Knew that in this place and time _she_ had power too.

She reached for a hawthorn leaf, cool and familiar under her fingertips. "Please," she told the Greenwitch. "I want to _remember_."


End file.
